Vision Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules. Please adhere to these for a good standing. If you are brand new to this wiki, please read '''all '''of these rules before doing anything else. They are '''very '''important. #Do not claim that you are an admin or bureaucrat when you actually aren't. Ask a bureaucrat to be either an admin or bureaucrat, and with a good reason. Seems like a dumb rule, but some little kids think they're admins on some wikis when they aren't which is pretty annoying. #Do not add images irrelevant to the page you add them to. #Do not use swear words to insult people, or when you comment. You can use swear words in a rhetorical or funny way, but avoid using the big swear words like the f-bomb. #Do not vandalize, spam, add useless categories, etc. on the wiki. Basically, don't do the thing we like to call, "ruining", pages. #Do not harass, be rude, menace, or insult any other users. We definitely won't tolerate that kind of behavior here, especially if you are under 13. #Do not EVER ask for someone's password, we should not have to tell you that. If you do, it will result in an immediate block. #Administrators must never block anyone without reason. If there is a reason you blocked someone, it has to be a valid reason. They must also not harass or menace users. To be good admin, they should encourage users and help out the wiki a lot, not abuse their powers. #We have quality standards here, and we expect pages to have decent quality with proper grammar, no immature or "baby-ish" content, make sure you don't spam categories. Make sure the page actually makes sense. If your page is very low quality, but seems like it can be improved upon, the Wiki Cleanup template will be added to the page. If it looks like it was written by a 5 year old, and makes no sense in any way, it will be permanently deleted. #Do not advertise any other wikis unless given permission to do so by an administrator. #When a user says, please do not edit this page, please don't edit that page! Ask the creator permission to edit the page before you do. The only exception is fixing grammar mistakes and such. If it does not say it, it would still be very nice to not edit their page. They might get upset. If it is a Public page, anyone can edit, as long as the edits meet the quality standards of the wiki and isn't vandalization or spam. #Do not ever post links to pornographic or shock sites, strong sexual content, graphic violence, or anything innapropriate for users under the age of 18. Make this wiki suitable for the young. I want this to be a PG-rated wiki. #Do not comment on pages solely for the purpose of being rude. If you really don't like a page, or some contents of a page, leave some constructive criticism, and be nice about it.